


love looks a lot like you

by geumyoungs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Soft Feels, i wrote this instead of sleeping so if there are any mistakes just bear with it, its 4am spare me, petnames are my lifeblood sorry if its ooc for them hhh, pls accept me, sorry im just rambling here, there is some stuff missing so possible part 2 who knows, this is my debut in the jinhwi tag, title has nothing to do with the fic oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/pseuds/geumyoungs
Summary: Bad boy (who's soft only for Daehwi) Jinyoung, sneaks into his boyfriend's dormitory to see him.





	love looks a lot like you

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this was loosely based off the drama "Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo"  
> ,,, i guess inspired would be a more accurate word  
> anyway hope you enjoy!! and sorry if this is an ooc mess

 

 

 

“Babe, is this okay?” Daehwi asks a little skeptical as he opens the door to his balcony completely so can herd his boyfriend into his dorm room.

 

“Daehwi, if it was okay I wouldn’t be scaling the side of your building just to see you.” Jinyoung deadpans, huffing slightly from the excursion of climbing a building. There are beads of sweat forming on his forehead and rolling down his temple to the side of his neck and the sight distracts Daehwi a little. 

 

Snapping out of his trance, Daehwi pouts, “You could have just waited until the weekend.” 

 

Jinyoung scoffs at the younger, “And go three whole days without seeing you? No way.” Taking a full step so he’s into the room, Jinyoung closes the veranda door behind him, “Now, come here. I missed you.” 

 

Daehwi doesn’t waste time and walks himself right into the other’s arms, sighing softly when his cheek meets the chilled fabric of Jinyoung’s leather jacket. He wraps his arms around the elder’s middle, squeezing because, well,  _ “I missed you too.” _

 

“Your jacket is cold.” Daehwi states absentmindedly. 

 

“Sorry is it uncomfortable? Should I remove it?” Jinyoung asks the smaller, running a hand through Daehwi’s hair and smiling when he hears him hum his approval. 

 

“No, it’s fine. It feels nice.” Daehwi closes his eyes to focus on the fingers that are running through his hair and the arm wrapped around him that’s holding him tight, but suddenly opens them again when he remembers something important. Pulling back so he can look at Jinyoung, he narrows his eyes, “Why are you just wearing a leather jacket? It’s winter, you’re gonna freeze!” 

 

“I’m fine. It’s not that bad out there, actually.” Jinyoung makes to pull Daehwi back into his embrace, but the younger isn’t having it. 

 

“Not that bad? You’re cold to the touch, babe.” Daehwi frowns and they way his eyebrows come together in a faux upset expression makes Jinyoung want to kiss it away. So he does. Softly pressing his lips to smooth the crease in Daehwi’s eyebrows, his heart starts to thump just that much harder at the sound of Daehwi’s giggle. 

 

“You know what will warm me up? Cuddles.” Jinyoung likes the way the light in Daehwi’s eyes seem to shine just that much brighter when he mentions cuddling. 

 

“I agree.” Daehwi grins and he’s about to tug Jinyoung over to his bed, but stops and turns around again, “Take off the jacket though, it’s drenched.” 

 

Jinyoung pouts a little himself, “But I’m gonna be cold then.” 

 

“But you have me!” Daehwi pouts back. 

 

Honestly, Jinyoung doesn’t need the jacket, he feels like he’s already burning up because with the speed the thumps in his chest are going, his heart  _ must _ be on fire. 

 

Removing the offending article of clothing, Jinyoung turns back to Daehwi with a wide grin. The sight knocks the wind out of Daehwi a little, here his boyfriend is; all dark hair and dark eyes and bright smile. It’s almost unbelievable that this is the same Jinyoung who occasionally gets into fights with older kids from both their schools and cuts class on the regular. Which reminds Daehwi. 

 

“Where is your uniform? Didn’t you say you were coming from lessons?” Daehwi asks his boyfriend. 

 

“What? No, I said I was coming from school.” Jinyoung replies as he leans back to sit lightly on the other boy’s work desk. 

 

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Daehwi questions with confusion. He’s also confused by Jinyoung resting on his desk because half his brain wants him to tell the other to get off his furniture and the other half wants to drink in the sight of his long legs awhile longer. 

 

“I said I was coming from school, I didn’t say I went to my lessons.” Jinyoung supplies, running his hand up and down his arm because it’s kind of cold without his jacket. 

 

“Baby, it’s not good to skip classes.” Daehwi reminds Jinyoung for nth time since they’ve started dating. This was really where the two differed. While Jinyoung was often the kid who nobody knew in class simply for the fact that he was never there, Daehwi was the kid who  _ everyone  _ knew partly because of his bright and happy aura and partly because he was always at the top of his class. 

 

Chuckling softly, Jinyoung gives in, “I know, I know. I’ll try and go more often. I promise, love.” In these regards it was hard to tell who was older and who was younger between them and where the line was drawn between boyfriend and mother. It was sweet, really, and Jinyoung loved that Daehwi cared enough about him to scold him over little things like attendance and wearing proper jackets. 

 

“Good. Now come here.” Daehwi opens his arms for his boyfriend and the sight melts Jinyoung’s heart completely. 

 

Jinyoung stands to make his way to his smaller boyfriend, but goosebumps break out on his arms before he does and it reminds him of how cold he was just a moment earlier, “Wait, lend me a sweater first, Hwi-yah, I’m cold.” 

 

Daehwi nods out an okay and has already pointed out his closet to his boyfriend when he’s hit with some sudden embarrassment. Running over quickly, he throws himself between his boyfriend and his closet door, slamming it shut behind his back, “Wait! It’s messy! Like  _ really _ messy! I’ll get something for you, just go away!” He shouts. 

 

Amused, Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow, “That messy, huh, babe? And here I thought Mr. Top-Of-The-Class would have everything he owns in pristine condition.” 

 

Truthfully, his closet isn’t that messy. Daehwi is aware of this, but there’s something very personal about someone looking into your closet that has him embarrassed. Jinyoung is right when he says that Daehwi has everything in pristine condition, he doesn’t even like it when too much dust collects on the books on his side table, but it’s still too embarrassing to let Jinyoung look into his closet. 

 

“Well, it’s not! So go sit down while I get you something.” Daehwi is pushing at Jinyoung’s shoulders, trying to get the other to just walk away so he can save his pride, but the other just won’t let him. 

 

“What’s so bad about a closet, Hwi? You’re making me wanna see even more now. What are you hiding, hmm?” Jinyoung laughs and grabs Daehwi’s arms to stop the other from pushing him away.

 

“No. No. No. No!” Daehwi is scrambling like a chicken with it’s head cut off trying to stop Jinyoung from getting him out of the way so he can open the closet. He shoves and shoves and shoves, all while yelling hushed (he does have neighbours, after all)  _ “no’s”  _ at the other. 

 

The randomness of Daehwi’s movements make Jinyoung laugh so hard that his boyfriend is actually succeeding in pushing him away from the closet. If he wanted to, he could easily just throw Daehwi over his shoulder and make his way to the other’s closet like it’s no big deal, but his boyfriend looks so cute panicking like this and Daehwi is actually pretty strong when he’s desperate. 

 

“Oh, c’mon! Just a peak won’t hurt! You’re acting like I’m gonna dump you for having a messy closet.” Jinyoung laughs for a second then adds, “Just so you know, I’d never break up with you over how your closet looks, Hwi-yah.” He isn’t sure if the addition was necessary, but he says it anyways just in case Daehwi has somehow developed some weird insecurity about his closet reflecting him as a person. 

 

“I’m not stupid, hyung, I know. Just go away, okay?” Daehwi whisper shouts the last of his sentence to emphasis the last final shove he gives his boyfriend. 

 

Jinyoung makes to grab Daehwi’s wrists as he’s shoving at him and then some shuffling, some twirling, and someone slipping sends them both down. 

 

And then they’re falling and falling and…

 

“Oof”

 

Landing on the bed. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asks instantaneously, ready to get up and pull Daehwi to his feet, but the other still has his eyes closed like he’s still waiting for the impact and it makes all the strength leave Jinyoung’s body. 

 

Jinyoung stares down at his boyfriend, who had landed under him, quite starstruck. He’s always thought that Daehwi was extremely pretty, but right now, in this moment, with his hair haphazardly splayed across his forehead and the blanket beneath him and how soft his skin looks under this ugly fluorescent lighting, he’s absolutely breathtaking. This thought only worsens when Daehwi opens his eyes and they meet Jinyoung’s. 

 

For a short while, neither boy really breathes. Both slightly afraid that even breathing too loudly will ruin the moment. 

 

It’s when Jinyoung chances a look down at Daehwi’s lips that sends all the tension in the room down on them like a torrential downpour.

 

The youngers eyes widen as he startles, cheeks starting to colour. It makes Jinyoung feel a little guilty for thinking about kissing Daehwi. They’ve been dating a decent amount of time and they have yet to share their first kiss mostly because Jinyoung isn’t really sure where Daehwi stands on that yet. Up until now, it’s been cuddling and hand holding, with the occasional forehead kiss and the even more rare cheek kiss. 

 

Looking down at Daehwi with soft eyes, Jinyoung starts to lower himself. He tries to commit to memory the look of his boyfriend scrunching up his eyes so much that he makes a little face before plopping himself onto the other, “Let’s cuddle, I don’t need a sweater.” Jinyoung says into the crook of Daehwi’s neck. 

 

Daehwi blows out a puff of air, then slaps Jinyoung on the arm. 

 

“Ow, what?” 

 

Daehwi gives him a look. 

 

“What?” 

 

Daehwi’s cheeks start to redden again and Jinyoung begins to understand what the other is trying to say (without actually having to say it). 

 

“But, Daehwi, love,” Jinyoung braces himself on one arm so he can sweep the strands of hair that rest lightly near his boyfriend’s cheekbone, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, alright? I treasure you a lot, you don’t have to just because you think it’s what I want.” 

 

Daehwi speaks up for the first time in what feels like forever to Jinyoung, “But I want to.” 

 

Jinyoung is at a loss for words. Should he do it? Should he kiss Daehwi? It’s not exactly how he imagined their first kiss going. Jinyoung would have much rather preferred a picnic, or a roller rink, or really just any place that wasn’t Daehwi’s dorm where they could potentially get caught and Jinyoung could potentially get beat up and potentially banned from the school completely (not that that would stop him from coming to see his boyfriend, of course). Before Jinyoung can even muster up some kind of argument about why they shouldn’t be having their first kiss yet, Daehwi closes his eyes, ending the conversation completely and leaving the decision up to Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung takes a second to look down at his boyfriend again, how cute the shade of pink on his cheeks are from how he’s blushing, how his fingers are gripping Jinyoung’s shirt near the shoulders, and how he’s waiting with bated breath for Jinyoung. 

 

The elder leans down, one hand beside Daehwi’s head and the other pressed flat on the bed beside Daehwi’s waist to support himself. Slowly, Jinyoung let’s their lips meet, feeling and hearing Daehwi gasp underneath him. Jinyoung moves to pull back immediately, worried his boyfriend didn’t like it, but Daehwi’s fingers grasp his shirt tighter into his fists and he’s tugging at it for Jinyoung to return to him. So he does. He lets their lips meet again and this time Daehwi doesn’t gasp. It’s only when Jinyoung can feel his nose press lightly against Daehwi’s cheek that he realizes he’s really kissing his boyfriend for the first time. He’s  _ finally  _ kissing his boyfriend. 

 

Jinyoung tries to fight it, but he really can’t help the smile that spreads against his face. 

 

He pulls back and it makes Daehwi whine a little. It’s so cute that he can’t help but peck Daehwi again on the lips quickly (because he can do that now!). It seems to do the trick because Daehwi seems satisfied. 

 

“That was,” Jinyoung takes a pause to think of how he can properly explain all the butterflies and fireworks and skipped heartbeats that have all attacked him in the course of the last two minutes, he settles on, “Perfect.”

 

Daehwi grabs Jinyoung by the face and pulls him in to peck him on the lips just as quick, “That it was.” 

 

“Let’s cuddle now. I’ll need to go back to my dorm soon.” Jinyoung lets himself flop beside Daehwi on the bed, heart content. He reaches out for the other and softens immediately at how Daehwi just seems to mold into him exactly.

 

“I love you.” Daehwi lets out after some while has passed of them laying there together. 

 

“I love you too.” Jinyoung replies like thunder to Daehwi’s lightning. He presses a soft kiss onto his boyfriend’s nose and hums softly when the younger boy giggles, “Yeah,” Nodding his head a few times he looks down at Daehwi, “I really love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! i hope you liked it!
> 
> this was my first jinhwi fic that ive posted and im v excited omg  
> hopefully more coming eventually ??? 
> 
> follow me on twt: @geumyoungs


End file.
